


The Song Remains the Same

by Rraz45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rraz45/pseuds/Rraz45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot about another way 5x13 could have gone. AnnaxDean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Remains the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Dean/Anna! I was so mad what they did with her character. So I decided to make a happy ending.

Dean did not want to believe it. He did not want to hear that Anna had flown over the cuckoo’s nest. Not Anna. He would never admit to the others how much the spunky, red-haired fallen angel meant to him. In the short time they spent together, she made him feel so much in such little time. It took his breath away. Dean was completely honest and serious when he told the dick angel Uriel that he was willing to return to the pit for her. Anna had confided with the Winchester that she would give anything not to go back, to be an angel once more. And Dean found himself willing to do anything for her. To him, there wasn’t going to be any other woman like her. And now it breaks his heart that he might have to hunt her.

When Anna appeared in Dean’s dream, he was left utterly speechless. It was actually her, not a figment of his imagination or a memory he relived in his subconscious, but really her. She was still so beautiful, but her captivating eyes were haunted. He wondered where she was all this time. For all the Winchester knew, she could have been dead. But Anna confessed that she had been imprisoned upstairs. Castiel had turned her in. Dean wanted to be angry at his friend for turning Anna in, but the hunter knew Cas wasn’t like that anymore. After all, Castiel had given up everything because he believed in Dean Winchester. So Dean wasn’t angry at his friend. The Winchester wanted to help Anna. Maybe this time they could have more time together.

Dean stared at the fallen angel as she attacked his parents. He held the angelic blade, but he had reservations about using it. He still wanted to save her. There just had to be a way he could get through to her.

“Anna!” he yelled. 

Anna turned around from John Winchester and came face to face with the man she only trusted. When she had been human, Dean made her feel emotions that she could never forget in a million years. He was smart, funny, gorgeous, and the only thing that kept her together in her torment upstairs. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she had to make sure that Lucifer could never get to Sam. The fate of the world was more important that what she cared about.

Anna slammed Dean into the wall from a powerful chokehold. She stared into his green eyes all the while. The same emerald orbs that held so much love as they made love in the back seat of his beloved Impala. Her eyes then briefly glanced at the angel’s sword in his hands. She knew she shouldn’t be surprised, after all she was trying to kill his family. If only there could be another way.

Dean stared into her eyes as well. Surprisingly, he spotted doubt flash through her endless depths. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered in a small voice. 

He knew there was still a chance. His hold on the blade loosened, and it dropped to the ground with a clash. Anna’s eyes widened in surprise. She looked down at the fallen weapon then back to the Winchester with questioning eyes.

“You don’t have to do this,” he choked out. 

The hand wrapped around his throat loosened its grip. Dean gasped as air reached his lungs. The fallen angel doubted herself. What was she doing? She had a mission to complete.

Their gazes locked on once more. In her mind, she did not know of any other way. Dean finally understood her way of thinking. He could see it now in her eyes. She was broken. All that time she spent upstairs had broken her. 

“Anna, it’s ok,” he whispered. 

The angel let go of the hunter and took a couple of steps back. It felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her eyes remained glued down, staring at the floor, and slowly became watery. Dean took a step forward, closer to the woman he was slowly falling in love with. 

“Dean…” she uttered. 

“I get it,” he continued. 

He had to break through the walls she created. There was no doubt in his mind that he could save her.

Sam helped his father, John Winchester, to his feet. Mary ran up to them and straight into her husband’s arms. The young couple shared the embrace for a brief moment. The blond was so happy that her love was alright. Meanwhile Sam stared at his brother. What was Dean doing? The younger Winchester knew his brother cared about the red-headed woman they helped over a year ago, but he never really noticed how much Dean cared about her. Both Mary and John joined in to watch the exchange. All were curious to know what was going to happen next.

Dean closed the gap between himself and Anna. The angel put up not fight as he invaded her personal space. 

“If there is anyone who can understand, it’s me,” he spoke in a soothing voice. 

Anna looked up at his handsome face. A few tears had escaped and rolled down her cheeks. 

“There is no other way. Lucifer has to be stopped,” she retaliated in a cracked voice. 

“No!” Dean responded, “There is another way.” 

Her eyes held confusion at his words. “How?” she questioned.

He took another step toward her. They were so close; they could feel each other’s hot breath on their faces. 

“Join us, and help us fight. We are not stopping until we beat the devil,” the hunter urged. 

His offer was so tempting. She didn’t want to do this, but she felt she had to. “I can’t,” she replied.

Suddenly the tears came crashing down. He pulled her into his arms and held her as they fell onto their knees. Anna gripped his t-shirt as sobbed loudly into his shoulder. Dean held onto her tightly. He kissed her on the top of her head. 

“You think there is nothing left because they have taken so much already,” the Winchester spoke. 

Anna choked on her sobs. She was incapable of speaking at the current moment. 

“I spent thirty years on the rack, begging for the pain to end and to be saved,” he continued, “And after I was pulled out of Hell, I was broken and self-righteous.” 

The sobs became fewer and softer. Dean had a far away look in his eyes as he poured his heart and soul out. 

Slowly, he patted her soft flame hair as he spoke. “But I was wrong and I know that now,” he confessed. 

Anna pulled her head off his shoulder to gaze into his eyes. His words were hitting straight home and reached her closed off heart. 

“Do you remember the last night you were human?” he asked her. 

Anna took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. How could she forget; it was the best night of her life. 

“I never wanted to forget what it felt like to be human, and how to feel,” she answered.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. They took that time to stare into each other’s eyes once more. It was unspoken the bond they shared. 

“If you do this, you not only kill Sam, but also me,” Dean stated. 

More tears threatened to escape her eyes. She didn’t want that. She wanted him, to experience that night with him. 

“I’m so sorry,” she cried. 

The hunter pulled the angel closer to him and held her tightly. He wasn’t going to let her go. His green eyes then looked up at his brother. Sam smiled at him, and Dean rolled his eyes. He was never usually this emotional.

A few minutes later, the elder Winchester brought himself and the fallen angel to their feet. She had stopped sobbing, but tears still continued to roll down her cheeks silently. Sam moved closer to the pair. 

“Let’s get Cas and go home,” the younger Winchester recommended. 

Dean smiled at the thought. “Let’s,” he agreed.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. She nodded her head as well. They smiled at one another with a promise for later. Even in the darkest hours, hope can be found if believed in. And the endurance to fight could be supplied with the help of loved ones.


End file.
